love_live_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Love Live Movie: Muse And Aqours Forever/English Transcript
(Love Live! Movies present...) (A Tokyo MX production...) (The Love Live Movie: Muse And Aqours Forever) (Cut to the Fun Amusement Park) (Inside the Fun Amusement Park, we see Muse walking) Honoka Kousaka: Come on girls! Let's go ride that roller coaster! Muse Members: Yay!!! (They see another idol group) Honoka Kousaka: Come on! Let's go see that idol group! Muse Members: Okay... (Chika Takami gasps as she sees Muse running to her idol group) Chika Takami: Is that who I think it is? IT'S MUSE!!!!!!!!! Aqours Members: Yay!! Honoka Kousaka: Hi, are you Aqours? Chika Takami: Yes! We are! I can't believe you're here! *Squeals Happily* '' Honoka Kousaka: Let's go ride that roller coaster! Muse Members and Aqours: YAY!!!!! (''They get in the roller coaster, and they scream during it) Honoka Kousaka: That was fun! Chika Takami: It sure was! (The moon is rising) Honoka Kousaka: Oh, it's getting late! We should start heading home and go to bed! Chika Takami: Oh, you're right, we should do that! (The girls start heading home and then after that, they go to bed) (The next morning...) (Honoka Kousaka wakes up from bed) Honoka Kousaka: Tomorrow is the Annual Fun Festival! YAY!!!! (She heads to the Muse members' and Aqours members' houses) Honoka Kousaka: Hey girls! Tomorrow is the Annual Fun Festival! Muse Members And Aqours: YAY!!!!!! Honoka Kousaka: We've gotta start getting ready before tomorrow! Muse Members And Aqours: Okay!! (The girls start getting ready) Honoka Kousaka: Okay, we're ready! Muse Members And Aqours: Okay!! Song: Everybody's Getting Ready Honoka Kousaka: Bringing out the party decorations (Patidekoreshon no mochidashi) Kotori Minami: We must bring balloons, confetti, ribbons, cake, ice cream, and more! (Fusen, kamifubuki, ribon, keki, aisukurimu nado o jisan shite kudasai!) Umi Sonoda: There will be a fun celebration! (Tanoshi oiwai ga arimasu!) ''Rin Hoshizora'': There will be games to play like, Hide And Seek, Tag, and more! (Gemu no yo ni, kakusu to shiku, tagu, nado ga arimasu!) Hanayo Koizumi: And there will be lots of food to eat, ''wait! ''(Soshite taberu tabemono ga takusan aru, ''matte!)'' (Song pauses) Hanayo Koizumi: Is it just me? Or is it that I'm just too cute! (Soredake watashidesu ka? Soretomo watashi wa amarini no kawaidesu!) Honoka Kousaka: You're cute! Now let's continue the song! (Anata wa kawai! Sa, uta o tsudzukeru yo!) (Song resumes) Maki Nishikino: Don't worry! (Shinpaishinaidekudasai!) Chika Takami'': Everybody's getting ready! (Everibodizu gettingu redi!)'' Honoka Kousaka: Now citizens, sing! (Ima shimin, utau!) Citizens: Everybody's getting ready! (Everibodizu gettingu redi!) Muse, Aqours, And Citizens: Now here come the rulers! (Ima koko ni shihai-sha ga kuru!) (During this, they point to King Sun and Queen Moon, while it zooms into them) King Sun: Hello, I'm King Sun (Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Kingu Sandesu) Queen Moon: And I'm Queen Moon (Soshite, watashi wa Kuin Mundesu) King Sun And Queen Moon: And we're the rulers of this world! (Watashitachiha kono sekainoshihaishadesu) Honoka Kousaka: Everybody now! (Min'na ima!) Everybody: Everybody's getting ready for the Annual Fun Festival! We'll have lots of fun! It's perfect to celebrate! (Everibodizu gettingu redi maitoshi no tanoshi o matsuri no tame ni! Watashitachi wa takusan no tanoshimi o motte imasu! Sore wa oiwai ni kanpekidesu!) Muse And Aqours: Everybody's getting ready! (Everibodizu gettingu redi!) (The song ends) (More coming soon...) Category:Transcripts